couragethecowardlydogfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Swenny
Benjamin Bark " Todd Swenny" Todd Swenny is one of Courage's new owners and one of the protagonist and Kat's uncle the only living relative he's known as a murderous barber pale haunted past creepy pale eyebag looking angry and ignoring revenging person with a loving heart also having a white medium strike in his dark brown hair he was a happy person ( and sometimes he is but not so pleasant ) he had a wife named Jennifer and a daughter named Judith until a storm happen and his wife was dead and daughter was missing ( but was alive) he was accused of killing them and sent to prison until he had proof that it was a storm and was let out after 4 days but came back looking different and after a while he took care of his niece Kat after her parents were killed in a hurricane when she was one he used to kill people but after a while only kills evil later on he and Kat found Courage in their second basement (plus when he speaks they understand him) and tried to help him find his owners but after that Courage decided to live with them in London and to protect them he is the first one to believe Courage when creepy stuff happen also ticklish and has been tickled a few or more times like when a rat was in his clothes or when Courage licked him to wake him up or anything plus be has cried he loves Kat but can be neglectful with her and also he has a assistant named Jeron Turder and gets angry and frustrated easily by yelling furiously and has his death threats but he always has his soft side Relationships Courage: Todd and Courage are good with each other and Todd is the first one to believe Courage when monsters attack Courage will protect him and can be a little scared of him like when he threaten to cut his ear if doesn't tell him where Kat is but they do care for each other and courage did comfort Todd when he was crying Kat Todd and Kat's Relationship is on and off Todd took care of Kat after her parents died when she was little she would see Todd killing innocent people but he stopped Todd loves Kat but she tends to disobey and disrespect him which makes her get grounded but they have hugged each other and really have a uncle- niece moment and Kat sometimes looks up to him as a father Jeron Jeron is the assients who helps around and they are okay with each other Helena Helena has a big crush on Todd but Todd doesn't seem to notice or take any interest in her but may have shown some affection and does care for her Alfre Good friends he helped Todd Escape Judith Judith and Todd never recognize that they were related at first until they were locked in room before help came they have a really nice pleasant conversation and after a while they learn that they are father and daughter and embraced Category:British charators Category:Ticklish characters Category:Singing characters Category:Males